Out to Lunch
by Lyn Archer
Summary: What happens when Zechs, Noin, Une and Treize have a bad day, only to be made worse by the Gundam Pilots? Chaos ol' boy... It's what we all craze and enjoy. Messing with the timeline a little here, but don't forget to review. Love to hear what you think.


As you can so plainly see, I am on a Gundam Wing kick. Not like that's a bad thing, is it? I'm enjoy it myself. But, as you can so plainly see, this little ficle was inspired by a lunch discussion with two of my friends, who happen to cosplay Noin and Lady Une. I cosplay Zechs myself, so that's where the Oz members come from anyways. We where sitting in the smaller cafeteria here on my college campus, watching the people walk in and out. We started musing about things. And I got the idea for it.

As soon as I told my friends about this idea, they started giggling insanely. We are Gundam Wing Fangirls afterall.

Anything that is weird in here is result of my muse, Ryuu. He was smashed when I wrote this.

I don't own anything pertaining to Gundam Wing, the idea is result of my discussion with two friends.

* * *

_**Out to Lunch  
Lyn Archer  
Inspired by random lunch discussion with Gundam Wing Fangirls  
Gundam Wing One-Shot**_

* * *

It had just been one of _those_ days. Everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong. The four members of Oz sitting at the table knew the feeling of today like no one else did.

Lucrezia Noin was so tired of some of the new recruits. She had slapped one today because of he had the audacity to suggest the mechanics take care of their Mobile Suits. A pilot took care of their own Mobile Suit!

Zechs Merquise was just having a lousy day. Every other report he heard lately was about those five boys and their Gundams. How many times had he heard 'It's a Gundam!' on the battlefield?

For Lady Une, the same thing was wrong. The idiocy of the people working below her, save a few choice people.

And as for one Treize Khushrenada, Romefeller was being an ass. That was probably the most polite way he could word it.

Of course, the four were all thinking the exact same thing. How could this day get any _worse_?

"How can five children be defeating our trained forces so horribly?" Zechs muttered pressing his forehead to the coolness of his water glass.

Lady Une picked up her glass of Jack Daniels and downed half of it. "If I had an idea, I wouldn't have idiots running around under my command."

"Right this way gentleman…"

The four Oz members turned and all sighed in unison. The subject of their conversation, the much debated Gundam Pilots where walking after a Host.

The day had just gotten worse.

Quatre Raberba Winner stopped in his tracks, the taller Trowa Barton stopping right behind him. The blonde's teal eyes widened at the sight of the leader of Oz, his second in command, and the two highest ranking pilots in the Oz army. He looked back at the other three, Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei already their guns drawn. "Not here." He said softly.

Lady Une turned her attention back to the glass of alcohol in her hands. She muttered a few things to herself, which the other three Oz members where able to hear involved a few choice words and creative things to do with guns.

Noin giggled at Une's words while Treize simply shook his head.

Zechs looked at the five pilots. "Don't bother 01, we're off duty."

"Huh? What the hell do ya mean?" Duo Maxwell asked.

"We're not on duty; we're not going to bother to try to catch you. No one is paying us." was Zech's smooth reply.

"WAIT! You mean there are times we don't have worry about you crazies comin' after us?!" Duo demanded.

"We're not insane." Lady Une replied finished her Jack Daniel's.

"Yes you ar--- GAH!" the braided pilot yelped at Wufei promptly dragged him off towards the table the other three were already sitting at.

"Let's go you braided idiot, if they're not going to try and hunt us down. Leave them be!" the Chinese teen demanded.

Yes, for the four members of Oz, it had just been one of those days. The kind where everything that can go wrong, does go wrong.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that. I had fun writting it and my two friends who helped inspire the idea loved it. Along with my GWobsessed friend.

Don't forget to leave a review. I like to know what you guys think of my Gundam Wing writings. 


End file.
